totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrea Libro
Andrea Libro is a junior at Lake Ontario High and classmate of several former TDI contestants in LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT. A bitingly intelligent young lady who longs to return to her homeland of Puerto Rico, she is often either distant, sarcastic or both, her nose buried in a book more often than not. Personality At first glance, it’s difficult to catch a glimpse of Andrea’s personality – after all, she always seems to have her nose buried in a book, oblivious as to the world around her. Once you manage to wrench the book out of her hands, however, you’ll discover a bitingly intelligent, no-nonsense, apparently closed-hearted individual. She refuses to put up with any shenanigans, either tuning them out as she reads or shooting them down as she searches for something to read – truly, books are her only love. Andrea was a much friendlier person back in her homeland, however: while she was a bit shy, she was generally pretty social in Puerto Rico, having several close friends. She was rather intolerant of nonsense, however, especially since her younger sister was quite the goofball; and even then, she always seemed to have a book in her hand due to her all-encompassing love of reading. Andrea became somewhat bitter and sarcastic majorly due to moving so abruptly to such an unfamiliar environment, missing her longtime friends and the warm island weather that she’d been forced to abandon for a new life in freezing, barren Ontario. Biography Early Life Andrea was born in a little Puerto Rican town to a somewhat well-off family. Hoping it would benefit her later in life, her parents constantly surrounded her with toys and games meant to aid her mental development. In particular, they provided her with dozens upon dozens of books, as well as reading aloud to her before she could even necessarily understand them. She subsequently learned to read at a very early age, and became an excellent reader. Pretty soon, she was never seen without a book in her hand. At some point in Andrea's high-school life, her family was forced to move due to her father being transferred, and the next thing she knew, island-girl Andrea was trapped in the cold wasteland that was Ontario, Canada. Eventually she managed to make some new friends against her will (rather, they made friends with her), the majority of whom she largely dislikes because of the inevitable insanity they bring with them everywhere. LIFE AS AN EX-REALITY TV SHOW CONTESTANT Andrea is a minor character in the first few chapters of EX, generally appearing in Christin's group of friends with her nose buried in a book. Her most notable actions in the first three chapters are an appearance in Gwen’s science class in chapter one, blocking Christin’s ears from Samantha’s profanity-laden rant towards Heather in chapter two, and complaining about Ontario weather in chapter three. In chapter four, however, she stars alongside Noah. She is first seen in the chapter reading a novel in science class, hiding it behind her textbook to avoid getting caught, as Noah admires her. After class, Noah walks to study hall with her and attempts to talk with her, to her obvious disdain. He asks about her novel, and an irritated Andrea claims it is about "a girl who is constantly pestered by an annoying guy who won’t stop talking to her, in spite of her making it clear that she wishes he would just leave her alone". Gathering that she is talking about him rather than her book, Noah suggests that the book's protagonist might end up liking the guy in the end, to which she retorts, "Or maybe the girl will get to move back to Puerto Rico, where it’s warmer, and the guy can’t pester her." Deflated, Noah gives up and walks away, leaving Andrea looking after him with a look of remorse. Later on, at her piano practice, she finds herself paired up with Noah for a violin and piano duet. The two practice together, and are told by the instructor that they "play beautifully together", much to the pair's surprise. After practice, Andrea apologizes to Noah in a roundabout way, once again using her novel. She claims that when she read more, the girl found that the boy wasn't quite as bad as she initially believed, and realized her actions were hurting him. She added that the girl wanted to apologize, but was worried that the boy would not forgive her. Noah predicts that the boy would forgive her, touched by the fact that she wanted to apologize, which Andrea agreed was right. She jokingly asked if he knew how the book would end, and agreed to tell him how it ended once she finished reading, leaving the pair on more friendly grounds than before. Other Appearances Andrea was one of the competitors in the competition series Total Drama Fame. She arrived on the island with her nose buried in a book, only glancing up when an apparently interested Noah stared at her and commented, “Her I could get used to,” throwing him a glare. She was placed on the Screaming Superstars, and shared an apartment with Izzy and Eva, apparently out of lack of other options. She jumped in the plane during the first challenge, albeit she questioned why she’d signed up for the show as she did so, and her team ended up winning. Relationships Friends and Classmates At the time EX begins, Andrea is already part of a group of friends consisting of Christin McClean, Hannah “Han” Lotta, Samantha Clover, Yoshi Genki, and Lucas Cattivo. However, she seems to be friends with them more because they always hang out with her than because she truly likes them; the only one of the group she has had a significant positive interaction with was Christin, when she blocked the girl’s ears from Samantha’s stream of curses. She apparently regards Christin as more of a friend than the rest of the group because she is the most sane of the others, and the rest of her friends generally seem annoyed at her constantly tuning out the world as she reads. Romantic Interests During her starring role in chapter four, Andrea was shown to have an admirer in the form of Noah, who was apparently interested in her due to her rare combination of intelligence and beauty, as well as their similar personalities. He attempts to make a move on her by talking to her as they walk to study hall, but she coldly brushes him off, much to his dismay. As he gives up and walks away, however, she can be seen looking after him remorsefully, implying she did not mean for her comments to hit him as hard as they did. Later, the two unexpectedly have a music lesson together, and are surprised to be told that they “play beautifully together”. As they leave, Andrea apologizes in a roundabout way for her earlier comments, and Noah accepts equally indirectly; the two briefly share a smile before parting ways, implying they will have a more friendly relationship in the future. Antagonists Because of her association with Christin, Andrea faces opposition from Heather, Daisy Fleur and Emily Linghun. However, none of them have shown antagonism directly towards Andrea, mostly because she generally does not look up from her book enough to have any interaction with them. Though they are part of the same group of friends, Andrea has also been shown to have a rough relationship with Han, the two frequently antagonizing each other; on one occasion Han yanked Andrea’s book from her hands and yelled that she should “look up at the real world once and a while”, with Andrea retaliating shortly after by stealing her book back and whacking Han with it. At the beginning of chapter four, Andrea was also curt towards Noah, but by the end of the chapter seemed to have warmed towards him. Gallery File:Andrea Libro.jpg|Andrea's original image. File:Sunshine's Incomplete TDF Logo.jpg|A sketch for a Total Drama Fame logo. Andrea can be seen at left, glancing irritably at Noah. File:Andrea and Han Designs.jpg|A design for a new outfit for Andrea (at left). Trivia *Andrea’s surname, Libro, is Spanish for “book”, fitting with her bookish personality. *While the person Andrea was based on really did spend part of her childhood in Puerto Rico, the rest of her backstory was fictional. *Andrea’s popularity unexpectedly skyrocketed following her starring role in the fourth chapter of EX. Subsequently, she became Sunshine’s first (and, currently, only) featured character. *Andrea’s tentative relationship with Noah evolved due to the two having similar personalities, which the authoress figured would either draw them together or make them hate each other (both ended up being used in the story). This makes Andrea the only character based on a real person to have a mutual romantic interest with a TDI character (as though both Han and Sunshine have crushes on Duncan, they are one-sided). *Andrea is described as wearing a maroon turtleneck in the first chapter of EX, but none of her character art has ever depicted her as wearing this. *In her old character image, Andrea’s shirt reads “stop animal testing” and depicts a dog and a cat sitting at a desk, taking written exams. *In her new character image, Andrea’s shirt has been changed simply to depict a stylized cat’s head. She also gains a striped hoodie over the shirt, her loose jeans become skinny jeans, her black shoes are changed to sneakers, and she has bangs along with her previous ponytail. She also appears slightly skinnier. *The book Andrea is holding in her new image is The Tale of Despereaux, a novel by Kate DiCamillo. It was chosen solely because it was the first book the authoress thought of, and because she likes the novel.